


闭环

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 人是不是都喜欢得不到的东西？
Kudos: 1





	闭环

人是不是都喜欢得不到的东西？  
全圆佑盘腿坐在地上，撑着头看着跳舞的权顺荣这么想。  
越是得不到的越在心里画出漂亮的形状，像是隔着一层纸被月光找到地上的影子，每个边边角角都精致，黑色的部分任由想象力去填补就好了。  
权顺荣是容易出汗的体质，所以练习了没一会儿就大汗淋漓，黑发被打湿以后随意地撩到后面去，穿了无袖上衣露出最近健身的成果来，不算太壮但看起来也是有肉的样子捏起来应该很舒服。因为要编舞所以音乐片段反复播放，他也把同一个动作重复了好几次，每一次都有点不同的韵味在里面。  
等他停了训练向全圆佑走来，全圆佑把刚买的矿物饮料递给他。冰的饮料烫的手指，在全圆佑的指尖摩擦出奇妙的电流，一路传到心脏扰乱心率，拳头大小的东西在胸腔里共振听起来比背景音乐的节奏还响。  
他在打游戏的时候问李知勋：“权顺荣可爱吗？”  
打游戏向来话多的李知勋难得沉默了。“你喜欢他。”他给出了肯定的答案，尽管全圆佑并没有提问。  
全圆佑想了想，确实如此。男人和男人之间也没必要玩什么欲说还休的戏码，更何况从李知勋的态度来看他对权顺荣好像没什么意思。  
“那你……？”“文俊辉。”李知勋点开一盘新的游戏，长长地叹了一口气，他们俩不在一个房间打游戏，叹气的声音被不稳定的电波截成长短不一的段落。  
尽管对方看不到，全圆佑还是点了点头，推了一下并没有滑下去的眼镜，“那你要不要跟我合作？”  
其实追自己的好朋友也不是什么很难的事，毕竟多年好友，喜好厌恶都摸得清清楚楚，跟李知勋合作只是要创造一点独处的小契机。有时候文俊辉会来找他，他只要把人推给李知勋，相应的权顺荣也是。  
偶尔全圆佑和李知勋会一起出去吃饭，交流一下进度。今天全圆佑去工作室的时候发现门没锁，锁舌还弹在外面，只是盖着，里面的光线透出来在没开灯的大厅打下一条紫色的光。他轻轻把门推开一些，李知勋当初选门的时候特意关注了开关门声音不要太响，全圆佑把门推到半开，看到房间里有两个人。  
李知勋在沙发上睡着了，帽子还戴在头上没摘下来，衣服披在身上，眉头皱着，脸颊肉被挤成一团。有个人站在他面前，一点一点地弯下腰去，像是电影的慢动作，王子即将吻醒公主的前一秒被无限拉长。  
尽管是背影但全圆佑一眼就认出了这个人，他没法不认识这个背影，在他夜间的梦里在他白天的生活里出现了千千万万遍。  
权顺荣喜欢李知勋。  
全圆佑没再继续看下去。  
他本来是要跟李知勋去吃烤肉的，他想现在还是先不要叫醒李知勋，不然两个人都尴尬。但是他又不想一个人吃，现在心里塞了好多东西，闷得好像下一秒就要被心事的重量压倒在地上动弹不得，他得找个人跟他说两句。  
全圆佑翻了翻聊天列表，正要给大哥崔胜澈发消息，文俊辉的电话突然打了过来。  
“圆佑吃饭了吗！”文俊辉的声音听起来很兴奋，“要不要跟我一起吃饭！”“啊……”全圆佑迟疑了一下，理论上应该推给李知勋的，不知道李知勋现在醒了没。“知勋还没吃，你要不跟他一起。”“但是我想跟你一起……”  
春天风好大，吹的文俊辉那边麦克风呼呼作响，全圆佑耳边也轰轰隆隆的，但全圆佑还是听清了文俊辉说的话。

人是不是都喜欢得不到的东西？


End file.
